Digimon: Curse of the Seven sins
by spearcell96
Summary: This was suppose to be a game, a fun past time that kids use to used to get to the next day. So why did everything go to hell like this? Why are we fighting for our lives against some unknown enemy we never mat before... why did... he die...?" the other's look at ginger haired girl not sure how to answer her at all.
1. Chapter 1 IT Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Digimon any of their characters.

* * *

Far far away in another universe a battle between to forces rage on, a once great city call Matrix High was reduced to nothing but ruins. on the ground level man in a lab coat with long, grey hair, which almost reaches down to his waist and bandages wrapped around his head. He has black eyes with distinct wrinkles underneath them, a grey goatee and mustache.

He was on the ground holding his bloody arm while looking at the devastated landscape around him looked like something out of a war movie. Buildings blown open and crumbling, debris littering the streets, there was no sign of any living creäture in the area, and the red sun was beginning to set, giving the place a rather eerie and depressing look.

Suddenly he heard some loud booms and saw three things crash in front of him... his Digimons. As the smoke from the crash clear up we see the first one, Insectoid Digimon name Stingmon, next was a female one known as Witchmon who was glaring at the sky and the last one was angelic being call Angemon.

"Are- are you three alright?" the man ask as they slowly rose to their feet.

"We've been batter doc but we'll manage somehow." Witchmon said looking up hatefully at their enemy, a mutant Digimon on a dodecahedron with pyramidal platforms and large claws connected to DNA strand-like arms. Apocalymon. On top of was a young man in his late teens, with Asian tinted skin and yellow slitted eyes. His hair rises above his head and is streaked with green, he was wearing a white jacket, brown pants, black shoes and a black vest. Crossing his arms he smirk down at the beaten old man and his digimon's.

"Let's stop this pointless fight Doc. Greenwood, you clearly can't win!" he said as the Greenwood glare at him, the old man clearly wanted nothing more than to kill the boy with his bare hands.

"If you give me what I want I'll let you live and work for me again." he offer causing Witchmon to snarl up at him.

"You have to be kidding me! Like Hell he'll ever work for you again!" Witchmon shouted standing in front of the old man and shaking her fist in anger at Idem, shocking him that even in this losing battle at least one of his Digimon was still on his side.

"Witchmon is right! Beside, I told Doc. Greenwood you couldn't be trusted and I was right!" Angemon added having known that the man had evil intentions from the first day they mat him.

"I couldn't agree more Angemon, the day I found him I felt it was a bad idea taking him to the good Doctor and now he destroy over half the human and Digimon race! I should have just left you to die Idem!" Stingmon roared, Greenwood was touch beyond words, even so close to death his Digimon refuse to leave his side.

"Could on boy's, if we're going to die here then let's go down fighting." Witchmon declare, Angemon and Stinmon were quick to join her side but Angemon turn back to the Doctor.

"Doctor, we shall use all of our power to hold him off, please take the seven Code Key's and leave this place!" Angemon told him, Doctor Greenwood look at the three Digimon willing to die for him and came to a decision.

"No my precious Digimon, I will not allow you to die this day... or for all life to suffer because of my foolishness." he stated in a low tone before reaching into his pocket to pull out a device that look like a I-pad and tap the screen several times causing three beams of light to hit his Digimon's!

"Doc. Greenwood! What are you doing!" Angemon shouted but then he and the other two froze in place no longer moving, (_What is that old fool up to now?_) Idem question in his mind.

"We should attack him now." Apocalymon growl having a bad feeling about this and just as Idem was about to agree both gasp in surprise when Witchmon, Angemon, and Stinmon were all surrounded by a ball of which cover them completely from view then condense into a size no bigger then a basket ball.

"What are you doing Greenwood!?" Idem demand but then his and Apocalymon eye's widen at seeing seven sphere appear out of no where in the center of the three Digimon.

"Wrath, Greed, Sloth, Pride, Lust, Envy, and Gluttony. Each Sphere represent One of the Seven Deadly Sins and I will never allow you to have them." Greenwood Declare, as the everything was wrapped up in light in jetted off into space faster than either Idem or Apocalymon could do anything about.

"What have you done with the seven code key's!" Idem shouted out rage but Greenwood only smirk.

"The seven code key's and my Digimon are now far beyond your reach, Idem even if you by some chance find them your dream of conquest will never come true!" Greenwood stated as the younger glare hatefully at the old fool before until he tap a button on his device causing it to light up and Idem gasp in horror.

"I can't be! The Duplex bomb, you have it all along!?" Apocalymon scream and began backing way as the good Doctor give once last grim smile.

"I'm sorry my Digimon, I've left a terribly monster for you to face. Some day I hope you will be able to beat him." at the last word the device exploded destroying all that was left of the city and Idem shout out enrage as the only clue he had to the code key's was lost!

* * *

Several years later in another universe, in Japan on the streets of Shinjuku a blond hair boy in an orange shirt and green shorts with red X's all over them could be seen skate boarding home after a day at the arcade with his friends. He had his book bag over one arm and his hands in his pocket with a care free look about him when his phone ring.

"Yo Naruto here." Uzumaki Naruto said answer.

'_Hey Naruto, it Kibe just making sure you going to make to the Tournament._' said on the other line, he was talking about the Digimon tag-team Tournament where three-man teams go head to head for the title of tag-team champion.

"Yeah, I'll be there just make sure Lee is ready and- huh!?" Naruto stop speaking when he saw a beam of light shoot out on the sky and crash down a few blocks from him.

'_Hey what was that, did you hit something?_' Kibe ask having heard the sound even over the phone.

"No but I got to go check something out, later." Naruto said quickly hanging up and the racing off on his skate board, it take less than a minute to reach a rather big creator in the ground in the middle of a park, Naruto stop his board and hop to his feet and fix his book bag so it was right then place his skate board between his bag and back before making his way to the smoking creator.

"I wonder if it is a meteorite if so then hellooooo A+ on my science fair project." Naruto half joke as he slowly made his way to the to the hole in the ground, he notice that the smoke was getting smaller and smaller until it was gone looking down Naruto Gasp at seeing what look like a puppy lying in the middle then just in seeing it wasn't that deep and rush to the down animal.

"Hey you alright little guy?" Naruto ask not that he thought it answer back, as he rubbed it back Naruto notice somethings off. First off the 'puppy' had not toes and it tail was odd shape as well with lop said ears, not only that but Naruto also saw a gold ring. Naruto gasp as he realize what he may be holding, quickly pulling out his deck of Digimon cards in the holster on his hip. Naruto began flipping through them until Naruto came up to the one he was looking for.

"Salamon Rookie level Vaccine type Digimon: It's attacks are Puppy Howling, Petty Punch, Sledge Crash... This is a real freaking Digimon!?" Naruto shouted out loud unable to believe his luck and take a step back causing him to kick something. Looking down Naruto spotted a glowing sphere of light on the ground and pick it up.

"What this?" Naruto wonder only for it to shine brightly blinding him and disappear, looking around Naruto couldn't find it. "Well that was weird, I wonder here it-huh?" Naruto was cut off when a glow came from his pocket, reaching inside Naruto pull out a card reader only to see it shining then morph into what look like a Digimon device.

"Ooookay, this just keeps getting weird and I'm leaving before anything else happen." Naruto said and began making his way out of the creator. As Naruto began making his way home, several blocks away from him a girl about his age wearing a light blue shirt and black pants had also found a Digimon name Patamon in a creator along with a Digi-vice and was making her way back to her house while wondering what happen to that sphere she pick up but had disappear. So busy with her thought she didn't see herself notice the boy walking in front her until she bumped into him it was a black hair boy wearing a white jacket and white pants.

"Oh sorry about that mister-eh!? Sasuke-kun?" she gasp while closing up her book bag before he could see anything, Uchiha Sasuke looking at the girl surprise to see her out this late at night.

"Your, Hyuga Hinata-san from class-B right?" Sasuke ask and Hinata notice that he was hiding something large in his jacket and was using one hand to keep it close since the jacket was zip up.

"Yes, and I'm in a bit of a hurry so bye!" Hinata quickly said running off as Sasuke watch her go with a raise eye brow.

"She actually manage to say something with out stuttering? This has been some night, first this over grown bug appears out of no way then that sphere I found disappears, and to top it all off a weird device appear out of no way as well."

Reaching into his jacket pocket with his free hand Sasuke pull out the same Digi-vice Naruto and Hinata gain, he had no idea what it was and since he didn't play Digimon didn't know what the thing was. Suddenly he heard groaning and up his jacket to see what look like a Caterpillar... a Caterpillar the size of a grown up cat with very human looking eye's.

"Ughhh, humm, where am I?" the Digimon known as Wormmon said but then felt a headache like no other, (_Where am I, I can't remember a thing and why does my head hurt so much!?_) Wormmon thought using one of it many claws to rub its aching head. "You..." A voice broke it out of it thoughts and Wormmon look up to see Sasuke staring down at it.

"You can... talk?" Sasuke ask bewailed by this, as Wormmon look on at the boy only one thing came to mind. "Who are you?"

* * *

To Be Continue.

Okay first chapters up and I'll have the next one as soon as I can but let me point some things out now so there are no confusion.

First this is modern-day so no jutsu's or god like kid's! Sorry that ain't my thing.

Second I will be having many of other Naruto characters in this but not all of them, and only a few of them will actually get their own Digimon as well.

Third and last, as this is taking place in the digimon tamer universe so will the main story line along with another plot on top which means there will be a lot of questions but I promise they all will be answer just read it out.

Well that all for now, see ya next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 Tamer's

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Digimon any of their characters.

* * *

Early morning in Shinjuku Naruto had already woken up and ran through his room with a backpack swung over one of his shoulders, he grabbed a cup of ramen and tilted it as he raised his head back. He dropped the empty cup on the floor and headed towards the door with his cell phone in his hand. Running back down Naruto saw his mother already dress for work in her business suit and past her.

"I'm heading to school now bye?" Naruto call out racing out of the door as his mother Uzumaki Kushina just stare at him go.

"He's been in a hurry a lot lately, I wonder why." Kushina said to herself then look at her watch and gasp, "Oh no I'm gonna be late!" she shouted rushing out the back door to her car. Naruto having ran out of his house hid in an ally and was looking around to make sure no one was there, "Looks like the coast is clear." Naruto said than open up his bag, Salamon's head pop out.

"Finally! You need to put some air conditioning in that bag, it can get's hotter than a summer in the middle of July in there." Salamon said hopping out of the book bag, Naruto just roll his eye's and put the bag back on his back.

"Whatever, this is not the time to be quoting lines from your favorite song, we got work to do!" Naruto replied pulling out his D-Arc, a holograph appear with a red arrow pointing the way.

"The Digimon Is west, okay let's make this quick since I don't want to be late again for school." Naruto said kneeling down so Salamon could jump on his shoulder, standing up he ran off following the D-Arc, "Hey turn left here." Salamon order from Naruto's shoulder, doing as she said Naruto came upon a fog like field around an old abandoned building at the end of an ally way.

"Guess this is it huh." Naruto mutter seeing the digital field and came to a stop, Salamon tense up and growled a little.

"Yep there a Digimon inside, we better be on our toe's." she said as Naruto made his way in through the door in front of him, once inside Naruto saw that this use to be apartment complex when a light flash above him forcing Naruto to dive out-of-the-way of what look like a body slam.

"Whoa what that?" Naruto wonder looking at the large purple bear with pink reddish gauntlets on it paws and a Crescent moon mark on its head, Naruto quickly use his Arc, to see what it was, "Grizzlymon: Champion level Vaccine type Digimon, great! His attacks Maul Attack and Crescent Dawn are something I don't think we should get hit by." Naruto mutter as Salamon hop off him.

"Tch so what, we can take him no sweat." Salamon said confidently, (_It always amazes my how something so small could be so arrogant._) Naruto muse as Grizzlymon began growling at the two.

"Well let get to it then!" Naruto agree reaching for the deck of cards on his hip and pulling just one out, "Digi-Modify! Speed Activate!" Naruto yell and Salamon started glowing. Grizzlymon roar at the Rookie and rush at her, "Maul Attack!" Grizzlymon roar with his claw held out, "Puppy howling!" Salamon shouted and paralyzed him with a super-high pitched howling.

"Digi-Modify! Power Activate! You got the speed and now you got the power so nail him!" Naruto call out and Salamon give a wicked grin, "Sledge Crash!" Salamon rams into Grizzlymon at full speed, and fact so much force was used and Salamon blasted right through him and out the other end leaving a large hole and Grizzlymon.

"Aghhhhh!" Grizzlymon cried and burst into data which Salamon processed to load for herself, once she as done Salamon turn to Naruto with a cocky smile,

"See, easy win." Salamon stated causing Naruto to sigh at the Digimon and look at his watch, "Yeah sure, at least the match was quick and there just enough time to get to school." Naruto said walking up to Salamon, as the two got ready to leave neither realize they were being watch. Outside the building on a roof top a fox like Digimon standing to leg stood with her army cross looking at Naruto and Salamon through a window.

"The little pup packs a punch, not bad. What do you think Rika?" the Digimon known as Renamon ask her partner, Nonaka Rika a little girl with fair skin, purple eyes, and ginger shoulder-length hair worn up in a pigtail held by a blue hair tie. She was in her school uniform at the moment a little disappointed that someone else got to the Digimon before them.

"Eh, doesn't matter. They still can't beat us." Rika mumble turning around, "Come on, I need to get to school before the last bell for the morning ring." Rika stated, Renamon nodded grabbing the girl and vanish.

* * *

Later that day Naruto could be seen sitting in class waiting for the lunch bell to ring, (_Sometimes, school can really suck more then it already does._) Naruto thought dryly, listing to the teacher ramble on about something to do with history, he had stop paying attention a while ago. It was at that moment when the main bell ring.

"Finally." Naruto yawn standing up and stretching out, he spotted Kiba and Lee near by and wave but they just gave him a small glare and walk off, (_Their still mad huh._) Naruto thought some what down cast now, a tap on the shoulder made him turn around and see Tsuchi Kin, a girl with very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end, and black eyes. She wore a snake patterned scarf, black shirt, and white button up.

"Heading to the roof for lunch, you coming?" Kin ask, Naruto's shoulder's drop at realizing this girl was now his only friend. It had been three months since he found Salamon and in that time frame he came to understand the world of being a tamer, see the next day after Salamon had woke up the two talk and it turn out that Salamonn had no clue about how she came to the human world or what she had done for the last five years of her life.

This was weird to both of them and from what Naruto understood, Salamon also De-Digivolve from her Champion level, now your probably confuse about what this got to do with Naruto's fall out with Lee and Kiba, well on the first day he had Salamon the two also got into their first Digimon battle. Clearly they won but it was only after their fight Naruto realize he miss the entry time for the tag tournament. It went without saying Lee and Kiba were very unhappy about that.

Suddenly Naruto was broken from his reminiscing when Kin snap her finger's in front of him, "Hey you okay, ya kind off zone out their buddy." Kin said, Naruto blink a few times and blush a little at knowing how odd that must of look.

"Sorry just thinking about something." Naruto said to her, Kin raise an eye brow but then let it go at not really caring, "Whatever, you coming with me for lunch or not?" Kin ask again, Naruto's shoulder's drop as he slouch throwing his book bag on his back and nodded following after her. As this was going on in the class room next to them a boy name Matsuki Takato boy, who had light red eyes, light brown hair, and lightly tanned skin. He was wearing a blue hooded shirt over a white t-shirt, with long gray shorts, yellow wristbands on his hands, and green converse sneakers with yellow goggles atop his head, Takato was talking to a girl name Katou Jeri who had brown eyes and shoulder-length brown hair which is worn with a pigtail on the left side and a green hair clip. She wore a yellow shirt under a green dress, yellow socks, and white and cerulean sneakers.

The two were talking about the Rumors about the mass of chalk-drawings in the schoolyard. Some where saying it was ghosts flow about and other nonsense. Asking Jeri about it, Takato learn she saw something while she was in the infirmary. Bottles of medicine clanked as if by themselves, and upon investigation she saw the shadow of something small. It jumped at her, knocking her off her feet, which caused her to see footprints on the ceiling. Tt was clear the whole event scare the crap right out of her.

After finishing up Takato headed to his locker getting ready to leave for the day when he felt a chill run up his back and look behind him hearing a 'eep' Takato sigh seeing the edge of shadow at the hall... Hyuga Hinata, one very, VERY shy girl! anytime she was trying to talk to someone she hide behind a wall or her locker door because she wasn't sure how to begin the conversion.

"Hey Hinata, what can I do for ya?" Takato ask causing the girl to tense a little before sticking her head out to see, "T-T-Takato-kun, I n-need to t-talk with y-you." she said, Takato raise an eye brow at the girl wondering, wondering what she wanted, Takato nodded grab his bag and walk to her. When Takato reach the girl she back up and ask her to follow him, when two then process to leave the school grounds and headed to an empty park and stop at some benches.

"SO what up Hinata?" Takato ask again, the girl was nerves and close to running away, to Takato it was amazing enough she was even able to call him out. What Takato didn't know was that her to friends Tayuya and Kurotsuchi had pretty much force her to speak with him, they knew the girl wanted to talk to Takato though they didn't know why but they after a day or two of her just stalking him Tayuya and Kurotsuchi were fed up and corner Hinata warning her that if she didn't speak with Talk today then they take her to him themselves.

"T-T-Takato-kun." Hinata began after taking a dep breath.

"Y-You have, a D-D-Digimon right?" Takato's jaw drop at hearing that and stare at Hinata in shock while she look away clearing downing all she can to now run.

"Umm Hinata, I have no idea what you're talking about?" Takato said with a force smile, somehow he knew this wasn't going to work and couldn't believe someone had already found him out, "Lying not good, if you lie you have to put money in the lie jaw!" "HUH!?" Takota was surprise to hear a whole knew voice pop out of no where, Hinata said nothing as Takato frantically look around for the person who just spoke.

"Hey who said that, come out where ever you are!" Takato yell a little scare now, "Geezs no need to yell, I'm right here." this time he realize the voice came from above them and look up to see a small Digimon smiling down at them. "Who is that?" Takato ask bring out his D-arc, "Patamon: Rookie level Mercenary Digimon, it may look small but it's Boom Bubble, Breeze Blaster, and Sparking Air Shot are no joke." Takato look on in awe as the small Digimon landed on Hinata's head without a care in the world, said girl's face was bright red.

"That your... Digimon isn't it?" Takato ask now putting two and two together, Hinata at that point reach into her pocket and pull out a Digi-vice with a purple ring around it.

"Your a tamer eh, guess that means it pretty pointless to try and hide Guilmon from you huh." Takato said off-handed while sweat dropping with Hinata never meeting eye to eye Takato, "Ummm, a f-few d-d-days ago, I s-saw Takato k-k-kun with a dino-saur like D-D-Digimon on t-the roof top." Takato just sigh at knowing what she was talking about, when Takato first got Guilmon he wasn't very good at listening to Takato and went looking for him at school and Takato had finally found on the roof.

"Of course you did. 'sigh' so you wouldn't by chance be looking to fight him with Patamon are you?" Hinata look startle by this and quickly shaker her head no, "That not it, I just wanted someone to talk with about Digimon!" she said so fast that Takato almost didn't understand plus it was a surprise that she didn't stutter at all that time.

"Yeah, for the most part every Digimon we've run into have always attack us so it be nice to be on friendly terms with one for a change." Patamon stated happy about that, Takato smile and grabbed Hinata's hands.

"Great, after school I'll take you to meet Guilmon." Takato said and Hinata still red in the face smile happy about at his words.

* * *

Elsewhere Sasuke could be seen in a couch position on top of a building looking down at a group of people at look very much like the men in black, there were several unmarked black vans and some of them had equipment Sasuke had never seen before.

"Is this okay Sasuke, there clearly a Digimon down there, won't those guy's get hurt if it attacks." Wormmon ask sitting next to Sasuke who just kept staring.

"It' not my problem if these fools get themselves kill for mess with something they know nothing about." Sasuke replied and Wormmon sigh at knowing his Tamer wouldn't budge on the matter, even though it had been a little of three months since Sasuke found him and became his tamer Wormmon never got use to his cold personality.

"Huh!" Wormmon and Sasuke were startled when a rumbling came from the build and out came a giant red dinosaur like Digimon who pop out by crashing through the front of the building wall and sending the men in black guys into a frenzy, Sasuke look unfazed by the towering and simply pull out his D-arc "What have we here, Tyrannomon: Champion level data type Digimon. Tch I bet his Blaze Blast and Wild Buster aren't great." Sasuke said in a bore tone as he watch the Tyrannomon completely lay wast to the guys below. Wormmon wanting to help sent Sasuke a pleading look which cause his left eye to twitch.

"Fine, let go help them." Sasuke said at last, Wormmon smile and jump on his shoulder as Sasuke stood up, "What a pain, Wormmon if you will." hearing that Wormmon look down below them, "I never like this part, Sticky Net!" Wormmon Spits out the threads of a tough web that made a spiders net below then. Without any fear Sasuke step and Wormmon scream all the way down before as they hit the net the stretch and then bounce the two into the air, Sasuke easily landed on his feet with out a scratch.

"I swear one of these time's I'm going to have a hearth attack from you doing that!" Wormmon exclaimed hopping off Sasuke but then gulp at seeing the Tyrannomon turning his attention the them.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here!? Run while you still can!" on of the suit guys yell while carrying his wound friend, Sasuke pay his no mind and pull out a card from his pocket, "Well Wormmon, let do this Digi-Modify! Power Activate!" Sasuke commend, "Silk Thread!" Wormmon Spits out thin stiff threads of silk that were as sharp as a needle's, these threads of silk hit Tyrannomon square on the chest but with a roar they burst right off.

"Oh no! Sasuke I think we need a batter plan!" Wormmon call out in worry as Sasuke slow walk up to him.

"So even after taking down several Digimon Wormmon can't beat a Champion level Digimon, yet?" Sasuke said this but seems more amuse then worry, "Oh well, we'll just keep loading data until even those at the Ultimate level can't beat him." Sasuke smirk pulling out another card, "Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!" a blast of light hit Wormmom causing him to grow bigger.

"Wormmon Digivolve to... Stingmon!" the small worm like Digimon was now the same size as the Tyrannomon in his Stingmon form.

"Now that more like it!" Stingmon said out loud "Grrrrr!" Tyrannomon roar caught his attention, "Wild Buster!" Tyrannomon shouted ramming into him with full force Stingmon caught him but was still push back some.

"That all you got!" Stingmon yell shoving him away and sending Tyrannomon crashing back into the build "Spinning Spiking Strike!" Stingmon shouted sending quick kicks of wind blades and blasting Tyrannomon through what was left of the building!

"Hump, Wormmon may be fundamentally weak but Stingmon more then makes up for that." Sasuke said now bore with the fight already, the black suit guys could only look on in shock at seeing the boy seemingly in control of Stingmon as said over power Tyrannomon.

"Well Sasuke, shall I finish him off?" Stingmon ask, Sasuke thought on the matter a little, (_There are a few new cards I'd like to test out but there another problem at hand._) Looking a head of them Sasuke could see the end on the digital field.

"I'd have like to drag this out a little longer but if this get out of the digital field and into the open that'll be a problem, so yeah just finish him." Sasuke order just as Tyrannomon jump back to his feet, "Blaze Blast!" Sasuke eye's widen at seeing the black suit guy's in the line of fire!

"Block it Stingmon!" Sasuke yell and Stingmon jump right in front of Tyrannomon taking the full force of the fire blast! "Spiking Strike!" Stingmon yelling and a beam blade came out of his forearm, Stingmon use this to impale Tyrannomon and cause his to shout out as he burst into data that was load by Stingmon.

"Ugh!" Stingmon groan dropping to one knee and for the first time Sasuke actually look on in worry, (_Useless fool's getting in our the way, because of them Stingmon get hurt for nothing!_) Sasuke thought as he glare at the dark suit guy's and notice one coming up to him.

"That was amazing kid, who are you?" the man ask the boy who was no more than older than 13 or 14, "There no reason for me to answer you, Stingmon. We're done here." Sasuke stated, Stingmon nodded and pick Sasuke up the it's wings hum to life as they flicker at high-speed and Stingmon flew off leaving the group of people stun at the whole ordeal. The one who tried to speak with Sasuke turn back to the other's. "Contact the Director of Hypnos, Director Yamaki will want to know about this."

* * *

Back at the school Naruto was still on the roof with Kin chowing down on a cup of raman, who would comment every now and then that if he kept just eating only that he's never grow, each she said this Naruto gain another tick on his forehead. "Yo Naruto."

"If this is another shot at my height then I'm out of here." Naruto growl but Kin just smirk.

"Well now that you mention it, you are pretty short but no it about something else." Kin tease as Naruto glare death at the girl, it still confuse him as to why she was even hanging out with him like she did.

"What. Is. It. Kin!?" Naruto said grinding him teeth.

"Well I was just asking what you had plan for this Geometry extra credit the teacher want us to do?" Kin ask and Naruto manage not to groan at her studyholism taking over again.

"Nona why, what did you have in mind?" Naruto replied but then his eye's twitch when she brought out a thick as hell folder and started showing his page's of what she had done and Naruto really question how she got all this done in only four hours.

"Well is are the layout's for mine and I was thinking of doing 6 or 7 page rather than just 2 or 3. Also If you like you can cope some of my work and rewrite your way and-" Naruto's mind trail off as she kept going on about all she had done and giving him pointer, Naruto really wonder why people like she and Sakura were such over-achiever and if Kami hated him.

Above them Salamon sit listing to the I-pod Naruto bought her, the song playing being Red like Rose, Salamon snicker at knowing Kin was once again bombarding Naruto with paper work always. Suddenly Salamon's hair stood on end and she jump to her feet, (_Another Digimon is near by!_) Salamon thought.

* * *

"I kid you say?" a man in a sinister, black-suit and sun glasses with blond hair ask over his cell phone as the group he sent to the digital field reported back to him

"I see, there nothing left to do. Return to base at once." he order closing the phone.

"What is it Yamaki?" looking up in the dark room he was in Mitsuo Yamaki the Director of Hypnos saw his Hypnos chief systems operator, Ohtori Riley on a high raising computer device, next to on another device that look the same was Onodera Tally another system operators but this one was even more intelligent and technologically proficient.

"It seems that those kid's are at it again." Yamaki said Riley knew what he was talking about, they found that several kids had come into contact with the Digimon recently, they had counted four up until a little while ago but added another one making five.

"Again? This is getting a little out of hand Yamaki, not only are there more and more wild ones popping up and making to this side than before after that power spike from before but we also have nearly half a dozen kids running around with those things."

"I know, but for now let's just keep monitoring the situation. I need to know with what whiter or not they have anything with what happen four months ago." Yamaki told her, and Rliey gasp a little.

"You mean they may have something to do with that!" Rliey exclaimed Yamaki just nodded but said nothing, three months on the day Salamon, Wormmon, and Patamon came to this world... over a hundred digital open up all over Japan.

* * *

To Be Continue.


End file.
